


a proposal

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You're in a relationship with Taeil, and it's time that you make that next move and finally have sex





	a proposal

**Author's Note:**

> based off the request: Hi there!! May I please request for some smut with Taeil?? If possible, I was hoping the scenario would be the first time he would have sex with his partner in their relationship (and their relationship is quite serious)?? Thank you so much and thank you also for your content always ^^ hope you have a nice day!! 💕💕

Taeil’s been with you through thick and thin. He’s helped you through some rough patches, and your relationship is one that is so tightly bound together that you feel strange when he’s not with you. You love him and you know he loves you, and you think it’s finally time to take your relationship to the next level, to close that last boundary that you haven’t crossed.

When you propose the idea to Taeil, you’re eating together and he almost chokes on his mouthful of food. 

You decide to propose the idea at dinner on your third anniversary. Three years of dating seems like you’ve waited long enough. You love him and he loves you and it seems the perfect time.

The evening you have planned is a romantic dinner that Taeil is cooking at your shared home. And when he texts you to remind you that morning after you’ve left for work (“As if I’d forget!” You reply immediately), you tell him that you have something you want to ask him about later.

“So do I.” He tells you and your nerves build as the day passes by.

When you arrive home after work, Taeil’s already been cooking. The house smells amazing, and when you reach the kitchen, he’s even set it all up so it looks all nice with a fancy tablecloth and candles and there’s a bouquet of flowers sitting in front of your seat.

He kisses you, and you head off to go shower and change while he finishes preparing the meal. You use the shower as a means to groom yourself, make sure your body is nice and clean, so you smell fresh and floral like your body wash, and you want your body to be in peak condition if Taeil agrees to have sex with you.

The meal is delicious. Taeil acts embarrassed when you compliment him, but you both know it’s true.

And sitting across from him, just watching him smile and eat, drink, talk has you shifting in your seat, uncomfortably turned on.

When you can’t take waiting any longer, you clear your throat and say, “I have a proposal to make.” And then you cut straight to it. “I’m ready for us to have sex.”

Taeil makes a choking noise, but when you reach for him, he shakes his head and sips at his water.

“Are you– Are you sure?” He asks, rubbing his nervous hands against the legs of his pants. “It’s a big step for us.”

“Is it?” You ask. “We’ve been together so long, been through so much, it’ll just be another step forward.” You reach for his hands. “I want to have sex.”

You don’t have to work much harder than that to convince him. 

Taeil’s not shy when he has you in his bedroom just minutes later, the dinner hastily cleaned up.

He has no problem sitting back and watching you do a little strip tease for him, and then he gets up and does one for you, laughing the whole time that he draws his clothes off his body. He likes to make you laugh, and when he’s left in just his underwear, he climbs between your legs and kisses you, presses you back onto the bed and cups his hand between your legs.

He’s gentle with you, touching you between your legs until your arching your hips up toward him, his fingers slipping over you.

“I want you inside of me, Taeil.” You comb your fingers through his hair, drag his lips down onto yours, and kiss him as his fingers move to actually slip inside of you, using your wetness as lubrication.

Although you’ve been together with Taeil for a while now, he’s never even gotten as far as this. Making out, a bit of over the pants action, that was it until today. And it feels fantastic to finally have his fingers on your most sensitive parts, inside of you, stretching you to be ready for him.

Taeil supports himself over you with one arm as he pumps his fingers inside of you, and he looks down at you with a look in his eyes like you’ve never before seen. He’s absolutely in love with you, enamored by you bare for him, and he grins.

You laugh and reach up to touch your fingertips to his smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I love you,” Taeil replies, and his smile grows even wider. “You’re so wonderful, and I love you. I’m just happy to be here.”

“That sounds silly.” You tell him, but you know exactly what he means. You’re so happy to have him there with you, about to take this step in the relationship, a step that should probably feel momentous but instead it just feels  _right_ and easy. You feel him down against you for another kiss, and he removes his fingers from your opening.

You make a noise of complaint against his lips, but when you feel his penis bob against your thigh a moment later, you cut that noise off. You hold your breath and glance down.

You’ve never seen him like this before either. Sure, once you walked in on him in the bathroom, but it was just a very brief glimpse and he’d not been erect. Now Taeil kneels confidently between your legs, his erection standing slightly curved and dark in the air, engorged. Handsome.

You watch as he tears open a condom and rolls it on.

“Come here.” You tell him, bucking your hips up.

Taeil laughs again, and falls forward to kiss you again, and you both laugh when your teeth knock together, and his cock dips against you but doesn’t go in.

He fumbles to guide himself into you, but after a moment, he does.

You sigh when the head of Taeil’s cock slips just inside your hole, catching like a key in a lock, and he pushes in further, stretching your walls. And the friction feels better than you imagined, his hands on your hips and your thighs, sliding down to touch you. He rubs over you, pleasuring you inside and out.

“Taeil, baby, oh god,” You claw your fingers up his back, and grip his shoulders as he rolls his hips against yours. His cock pulses inside of you, and even with the condom in between you, you feel like there’s nothing that keeps you apart.

He presses his lips to your hair and lets out a breathy laugh. “I love you. I’ve wanted this for so long, that’s why I—“

Whatever he was going to say gets cut off by a low moan as you clench around him, your orgasm approaching, sending a sharp bolt of pleasure through you before the big one.

You grab at his sides and his arms, moan when he picks up the pace, his hand matching his hips, and you climax. It burns through your body, and your legs shake, thighs squeezing Taeil tightly before falling to the sides, and you arch up toward his chest, hips rocking on the bed, trying to get him deeper inside of you.

And Taeil groans, hides his face in the dip of your shoulder, and he fills the condom.

“So good. I love you.” You tell him, stroking his hair, your walls squeezing the last of his cum out of his cock. Pleasure still courses through you, your stomach muscles still jolt and your chest heaves with the force of your breathing.

Taeil kisses your cheek, and then sits up. He reaches down, careful with the condom as he pulls out.

You close your legs, curling in on yourself while the last effects of the orgasm wick off of you.

Taeil climbs off the bed and walks off, tying off the condom and throwing it away. He rummages through a drawer for a clean pair of underwear and a shirt. The shirt he tosses to you, but he lingers a moment longer outside the bed to pull his underwear on.

You slip into the shirt and pull the collar up to your nose. It smells like him and you curl into the pillows and close your eyes, soaking yourself in the scent of your boyfriend, satisfied and settled in the moment, knowing that he loves you and that you’ve been intimate and you can’t wait to have Taeil like that again, to show him all of your love to he greatest extent.

“God, Y/N, I love you.” Taeil sighs, falling back down onto the bed, and immediately glomming onto you. He drags the sheets up to cover you both, and in the soft heat that rises beneath the sheets, Taeil presses kisses to your shoulder and reaches for one of your hands. He plays with your fingers and you watch him do it until a car blades by on the street outside, and you turn to look out the window.

Something slides around one of your fingers, and you look back at Taeil, his hand around yours, two of his fingers holding something around one of yours.

A closer look reveals it to be a ring.

Your breath catches in your throat.

“Y/N,” Taeil’s voice shakes. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
